


Ladybug Reads What??

by Amateum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateum/pseuds/Amateum
Summary: “Did you know that people ship us, Ladybug?”“I am…painfully aware, yes.”





	Ladybug Reads What??

“Did you know that people ship us, Ladybug?”

  
“I am…painfully aware, yes.”

  
He quirked his head at her.

  
“What?”

  
“I’m just surprised you know what that means, is all. I figured you had better things to do than browse the LadyNoir tag on AO3.”

  
     She raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t do that, as a matter of fact, but I’m glad to know what _you_ do with your spare time,” she said sardonically.

  
     His eyes widened “That’s not what I meant! I mean, I just- There were a few posts on Tumblr and- I don’t spend _all night_ on there or anything, I only read around two or three! That’s it!” His face reddened. Fuck. Now Ladybug will think he’s some creeper who read porno fanfiction of himself and his crush in the dead of night. _At least she didn’t catch me sneaking a peak at 50 Shades of Gray that one time with the bookstore akuma. That would have been-_

 _  
_      Ladybug giggled, interrupting his thought-tangent. “You need to pick up a hobby, Chat Noir.”

  
_Try three,_ he thought ruefully. Out loud, he replied “It is a paw-fully bad habit, I know.”

  
“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure,” she said slipping closer to him, “It’s good for research and finding out what people’s theories on our powers are.”

  
Chat looked at her. “You’ve read fanfiction?”

  
“I like the fluff fics, or the ones where we battle an akuma. It’s fun to see the villains some people come up with. But,” she said leaning in, “my favorite would have to be the slash fics.” Then she winked.  
  
She _winked._

Chat opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Smirking, Ladybug pushed his mouth closed and said “Careful. You might catch a _bug.”_

  
Again, he said nothing, the blush returning to his face.

  
“Until next time, Kitty.” She threw her yo-yo and took off, disappearing into the Paris skylight.  
  


Well. Chat knew what _he_ was doing tonight.  



End file.
